Cartas de Tsuna a Sakura
by Uchiha Konayuki
Summary: Puede ser tan breve y etereo como un soleado dia de verano, o casi durar el tiempo de la vida de uno, pero el AMOR siempre vale la pena de vivirse. Sasu/Saku


Disclamier: Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto…si me perteneciera abria demasiado SasuSaku y Gaara-kun tendria cejas. La historia tampoco me pertenece le pertenece al escritor James Patterson y esta es solo una adaptación de su novela "Sam's Letters to Jennifer" ("Cartas de Sam a Jennifer")

Advertencias:

OOC

AU

Lime o Lemmon ( Aun no se si meterlo o no en algun capitulo ustedes tienen la ultima palabra)

* * *

**Prologo**

_**Igual que siempre**_

Tsuna y yo estamos en una playa casi desierta a orillas del lago Michigan, al norte del Hotel Drake en Chicago. El hotel nos trae bellos y gratos recuerdos a ambas y esa misma tarde cenamos ahí, en nuestra mesa favorita. Necesito estar con Tsuna esta noche, porque es el aniversario de… bueno, todo lo que paso y que nunca debió ocurrir: el primer aniversario de la muerte de Tetsuyo.

- Justo aquí conocí a Tetsuyo, Tsuna. Fue en mayo de hace seis años – le cuento.

Tsuna sabe escuchar, lo mira a uno a los ojos de un modo tan maravilloso y casi siempre demuestra interés en lo que uno tiene que decir, incluso cuando soy un fastidio como ahora. Nuestra amistad nació desde que tenía dos años, tal vez incluso antes de eso. Todo el mundo dice que hacemos una "linda pareja". Un comentario un tanto meloso para nuestro gusto, aunque eso no le quita lo cierto.

- La noche que conocí a Tetsuyo, Tsuna, estaba helando y yo tenía un resfriado terrible. Para rematar, mi antiguo novio, Yusei, aquel tipo espantoso, había dejado nuestro departamento cerrado con llame y a mí afuera.

- Ese maldito infeliz –espeto Tsuna-. Jamás me gusto el tal Yusei, pero eso ya lo sabes.

- Y entonces Testsuyo paso corriendo, ese chico tan apuesto, y me pregunto si me sentía bien. Yo tosía y lloraba… era un completo desastre. Y le conteste: "¿Tengo cara de estar bien? ¡No te metas en lo que no te importa! Y ni te creas que conmigo vas a hacer una conquista. ¡Largo!"-solté una risotada en dirección a Tsuna-. Por eso después el me decía la chica "Largo". Bueno, el caso es que Testuyo volvió a pasar por donde yo estaba cuando venia de vuelta en su carrera. Me llevo café, Tsuna. Corrió por la playa con una taza térmica de café caliente para una completa desconocida.

- Bueno, si, pero debes de admitir que no se trataba de cualquier persona sino de una hermosa desconocida.

Guarde silencio y Tsuna me abrazo.

- Has sufrido tanto. Es terrible e injusto. Quisiera tener una varita mágica y hacer que todo fuera perfecto para ti.

Del bolsillo de mis pantalones vaqueros saque un sobre doblado y lleno de arrugas.

- Tetsuyo me dejo esto. En Hawái hace un año.

- Anda, Sakura. Desahógate. Cuéntame todo esta noche.

Abrí la carta y comencé a leer. Ya tenía un nudo en la garganta.

_Querida, maravillosa, fantástica, Sakura:_

_Tu eres la escritora, no yo; sin embargo tenia que tratar de transcribir en el papel mis sentimientos acerca de la increíble noticia que me diste. Siempre pensé que no había forma en que pudieras hacerme más feliz, pero estaba equivocado._

_Mi Saku, siento que vuelo tan alto en este instante que no puedo creer los maravillosos sentimientos que me embargan. Soy, sin duda alguna, el hombre mas afortunado del mundo. Me case con la mejor mujer y ahora voy a tener con ella el bebe mas fabuloso. ¿Cómo podría no ser un buen padre con todo lo que tengo? Te prometo que lo seré._

_Te amo hoy más que ayer, y no tienes idea de lo mucho que te amaba ayer._

_Te amo y también a nuestro "Pequeñín"._

_Tetsuyo._

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas.

- Soy una niña grande – musite -. Me siento patética, la mujer con la peor suerte del mundo.

- No, eres una de las personas más fuertes que conozco. Has perdido tanto…y aun sigues en la pelea.

- Si, pero estoy perdiendo la batalla. La estoy perdiendo, Tsuna. De verdad.

Entonces Tsuna tiro de mí y me abrazo. Y al menos por un momento. Todo mejoro…como siempre.

* * *

Bueno, ese es el prologo...y diganme ¿que les parecio? Es una historia maravillosa aunque algo triste.

Den al botoncito

de abajo

"GO"

l

l

l

l

v


End file.
